Heartbroken
by Korina Stone
Summary: Son Gokus Herz wurde gebrochen. Und nicht nur einmal! Wird er verzeihen können? Wird sein Herz jemals wieder heilen und lieben. Wird er eine neue Liebe finden oder wird ihn eine alte für sich zurückfordern? *neues Kapitel*
1. Prolog

  


**Disclamer:** Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgliehen um ein paar Fantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.Dies ist mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction. Also es bringe sich jeder in Sicherheit!**  
Genre:** Romantik, Fantasy, Angst**  
Warnung:** A/U, Shonen ai, vielleicht auch Yaoi**  
Paarung:** Goku & ChiChi , Goku & Bejiita, Goku & ?**  
Zeichensetzung: **„ ......" = Sprechen; _Kursiv_ = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telephatie

  
  


**Heartbroken:**** Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz****  
Prolog  
  
**

Son Goku. Held und Retter der Erde und des Universums war am Boden zerstört. Sein reines Herz war zersprungen in tausende kleine feine Splitter und es tat ihn fürchterlich weh. Die Schmerzen waren schrecklicher als jede Wunde die ihn ein Feind im Kampf zugefügt hatte. Gebrochen und kraftlos lag auf den kalten schneelosen Winterboden. Der hartgefrorene Waldboden schickte kalte Schauer durch seinen Körper, der von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

_ChiChi warum? Warum liebst du mich nicht mehr? Ich habe dir nichts getan außer mein Herz geschenkt! Habe ich dich zu oft alleine gelassen? War ich dir nicht mehr gut genug? Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? _

Goku schluchzte erneut auf als er an den Morgen dachte als er nach einer nächtlichen Trainigseinheit mit Bejita nach Hause kam und ChiChi mit einen fremden Mann beim Sexspiel in ihren Ehebett erwischte. Son Goku machte auf den Absatz kehrt und floh. Er wollte nur noch weg. Was sollte er tun. Bulma wüßte mich Sicherheit die Antwort. Goku flog zur Capsel Coporation, doch Bluma war nicht da. Dafür aber Bejita. Son Goku heulte sich in Bejitas Armen aus. Bejiita gab ein paar bissige Kommentar ab, aber hielt und streichelte Son Goku tröstend. Eines führte zum anderen und die beiden landeten gemeinsam in Bejiitas Bett. Der Saiyajinprinz nutze die Situation aus und nahm sich Goku, der nach Liebe und Wärme lechzte. Ein halbes Jahr war Son Goku erneut glücklich und sein gebrochenes Herz begann zu heilen, doch dann stieß Bejiita hin von sich. Schimpfte ihn Baka, Unterklassenniete und am aller Schlimmsten Versager und männliche Hure.

_Warum Bejiita? Warum hast du mich benutzt wie ein Spielzeug! Hat es dir denn absolut nichts bedeutet? War es nur ein Mittel um an mir Rache zu nehmen. Um mich zu brechen? Glückwunsch! Es ist dir gelungen. Ich liege hier gebrochen auf den kalten Grund.   
_

Son Goku hatte sich halb bewußtlos geweint als hinter ihn leise Schritte auf den Waldboden erklangen.

„Kakarotto?"

Ein zärtliches Wispern drang in Son Gokus Ohren. Starke Arme hoben ihn sanft von Boden auf. Der Mann trug den Saiyajin, den er dicht an seinen Köper hielt in einer schon beinahe zärtlichen Umarmung, festen Schrittes durch den Wald. Son Goku klammerte sich an den Fremden. Ihn war alles egal. Es schmerzte alles zu sehr. Er liess seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter fallen und erhaschte aus tränenverschleierten Augen einen Blick auf eine Strähne schwarzen Haares.

  


  



	2. Kakarotto und Raditz

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews und ermunternden Worte. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. Hatte ich nicht mit gerechnet. Ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft längere Kapitel zu schreiben. Na mal sehen wie lang dieses wird.**  
  
**Disclamer:** Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen um ein paar Phantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.   
**Genre:** Romantik, Fantasy, Angst  
**Warnung:** A/U, Shonen ai, vielleicht auch Yaoi   
**Paarung:** Goku & ChiChi , Goku & Bejiita, Goku & ?  
**Zeichensetzung:** " ......" = Sprechen; _Kursiv_ = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telepathie  
  
  
  
  
**Heartbroken: ****Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz****  
Kapitel 1 - Kakarotto und Raditz**  
  
  
  
Goku vergrub sein Gesicht in den fremden Kissen. Unbewußt nahm er zur Erkenntnis, dass er auf einen großen und bequemen Bett lag. Sein eigenes Schluchzen hatte ihn geweckt. Seine Gedanken wanderten unstetig hin und her. _Ich bin erkaltet. In mir brennt kein Feuer mehr. Wird es jemals jemand schaffen das Feuer in mir neu zu entfachen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe still, dass es jemanden geben wird, dessen Feuer mich wärmt und mein eigenes neu entflammen wird. Diese Kälte frißt mich von innen auf. Ich bin so allein. War all mein Bestreben und alle Kämpfe, die ich focht, vollkommen umsonst. Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist bleibt nichts für mich, außer den Nachklang des Rausches der Kampflust. Doch ist auch dieser verraucht bin ich allein. So einsam und allein. Wohin_ _führt mich mein Weg. Führt er mich zurück zu dir?_   
Von Weinen erschöpft fiel Goku erneut ins Land der Träume.  
  
Verborgen in den Schatten des Raumes stand ein Mann. Nur ein wenig größer als Son Goku. Um seine Taille war sein dunkelbrauner Saiyajinschwanz gewunden, der sich nun löste und frei hinter ihn hin und her wippte. Harte schwarze Augen betrachteten den gefallenen Krieger. Sie wurden weich als sie das Weinen vernahmen.  
_Ich sehe deinen Schmerz. Deine Nähe berührt mich mehr als ich sagen kann. Es schmerzt mich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Deine eigene Stärke hat sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt und wurde zu deiner Schwäche. Gefühle sind so was von unfair. Du hast besseres verdient als so am Boden zerstört zu sein. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir die Last abnehmen. Wenn ich es könnte würde ich es tun. Deinen Schmerz für dich tragen. Den Schmerz, den nur das Leben selbst heilen kann. Du schaffst das schon, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann. Doch ich fürchte, dass was ich dir geben kann ist nicht das was du brauchst. Was du willst. _  
Leise legte er die Saiyajinrüstung und die Kleidung, die er in den Raum getragen hatte, auf einen Stuhl nieder. Geräuschlos entfernte sich der Saiyajin aus Gokus Zimmer. Dieser schlief inzwischen tief und fest und hatte nichts von seinen Besucher mitbekommen.  
  
Stunden später streckte sich Son Goku wohlig auf den großen Bett auf dem er lag. Räkelte sich wie ein Kätzchen und blickte sich mit noch halbverschlafenen Augen um. Erstaunt nahm er wahr, dass er nicht im Wald, nicht weit entfernt vom Haus seines Grossvaters, lag, sondern auf einen großen Bett in einen schlicht, aber dennoch geschmackvoll eingerichteten Zimmer. Entschlossen schwang er seine Beine aus den Bett und stand auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich ziemlich wackelig an. Goku machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts. Nur um gleich wieder aufs Bett zurück zu plumpsen. Ratlos rieb Goku sich am Hinterkopf. _Was war denn nun los? Gleich nochmal!_ Son Goku startete einen neuen Versuch, doch das Ergebnis war nicht anders als vorher. Grübelnd machte es sich Goku auf den Bett bequem. _Wo bin ich eigentlich? Wieso kippe ich immer wieder um? Sieht_ _mir doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich!_   
"Hm, da kommt jemand!", bemerkte Goku als die Zimmertür mit einen lauten Knall aufschwang.  
  
In Türrahmen stand eine Son Goku vertraute Gestalt. Ein Saiyajin mit einer langen schwarzen Mähne, die ihn bis zu den Knien reichte. "Hallo, kleiner Bruder!" Son Gokus Gesicht wurde kalkweiß. Auf allen Vieren kroch er rückwärts auf den Bett zurück bis er aufrecht mit den Rücken an der Wand gelehnt stand und diese ihn stützte.  
"Ra... Ra... Raditz, aber du bist doch tot!", Goku blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen, blinzelte und blickte nochmals hin. Er konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Er hatte nicht geträumt. In Zimmereingang stand tatsächlich sein Bruder. Sein Bruder, der eigentlich in der Hölle schmoren sollte.  
"Wie?", hauchte Goku. Erinnerungen an seine erste unerfreuliche Begegnung mit seinen Bruder auf der Erde versetzten ihn so in Panik, daß er an der Zimmerwand erstarrte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und hilflos wie damals. Raditz ging fies grinsend auf Goku zu: "Begrüßt man so seinen einzigen Bruder, Hohlkopf!"   
Der langhaarige Saiyajin war plötzlich neben seinen jüngeren Bruder und griff mit der Hand neben dessen Knie.   
"Au! Lass das. Das tut weh. Verdammt! Lass los!", beklagte sich Goku mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtszügen. Er lag paralysiert auf den Bett. Hilflos seinen Schicksal ausgeliefert.  
Zu Gokus Überraschung lockerte Raditz seinen Griff um den nachgewachsenen Saiyajinaffenschwanz. Der jüngere der Brüder starrte wie gebannt auf seinen eigenen Schwanz. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich dieser regeneriert hatte.  
"Sei nicht so ein Baby, Kakarott!" Raditz strich zärtlich durch den Pelz der Saiyajinrute. Gokus Kehle entfuhr ein leichtes Schnurren. "Gefällt dir wohl, wie kleiner Bruder?" Raditz fuhr damit fort die Rute zu liebkosen. Gokus Schnurren wurde lauter und tiefer. Er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und entspannt unter Raditz Händen. "Interessante Kolorierung, Kakarott. Mitternachtsschwarz mit blauen Highlights wie deine Mähne. Es ist selten eine andere Färbung als Braun zu haben. Braun in nur jeder denkbaren Schattierung und Tönung. Aber deine ist einzigartig. Mitternachtsschwarz, blaue Lichtreflexe, goldene Einsprengsel in den schwarzen Fell und eine goldfarbene Schwanzspitze! Einfach unglaublich und so attraktiv."   
Raditz schmunzelte amüsiert über die laszive Haltung die Goku eingenommen hatte. Raditz verschlang den Anblick seines Bruders geradezu. "Aus dir ist eine richtige Schönheit geworden, Kakarott. Wärst du nicht mein Bruder würde ich dich durch die Dschungel jagen bis du mein wärst. Mein ganz allein!", Raditz seufzte. Gedankenverloren massierte Raditz Gokus Saiyajinschwanz.   
Erst beim dritten Versuch drang Gokus fragende Stimme zu ihn durch. "Raditz, beantwortest du mir ein paar Fragen?"   
Der größere Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann stell deine Fragen, kleiner Bruder!" Goku schluckte leicht. Er wollte die entspannte Atmosphäre, die erstaunlicherweise zwischen Raditz und ihn herrschte nicht zerstören, aber er musste es einfach wissen. "Wie hast du es angestellt wieder am Leben zu sein? Hast du vor mich... nun ja anzugreifen. Raditz hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf: "Als wenn es da so viele Möglichkeiten geben würde, Kakarott! Durch die namekanischen Dragonballs! Übrigens Nappa ist auch zurück. Nur falls du ihn über den Weg laufen solltest!"  
"WAS!", schreckte Goku auf. Dieser Ort gefiel ihn immer weniger. _Ich habe einen Alptraum. Ja, genau das ist es. Es ist ein Alptraum. Das alles ist nichts weiter als ein böser Traum und war von Beginn an nichts anderes. Gleich wache ich auf und liege in meinen Bett neben ChiChi! Die Affäre mit Bejiita gehörte bloß zu meinen Alptraum dazu._  
"Noch irgendwas was du wissen muss, Kakarott?", fragte Raditz leicht ungeduldig. Goku musterte Raditz abschätzend. "Hast du mich hierher getragen?" Der langmähnige Saiyajin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich Kakarott. Wir sind nicht mehr auf der Erde sondern auf Saiya. Ich hätte dich niemals auf den Armen getragen. Hätte ich dich gefunden wäre ich um so einiges rauher mit dir umgesprungen. Ich hätte dich wie einen alten Sack Kartoffeln auf den Boden hinter mir hergeschleift oder dich in deinen feisten Arsch getreten damit du aufstehst!" Verwundert blickte Goku zu Raditz auf: "Saiya?" Raditz nickte bestätigend: "Ja, Saiya. Der neue Heimatplanet der Saiyajins!" Raditz sah wie sich Goku Mund zu einer neuen Fragen öffnen wollte und bedeutete ihn mit einer Handgeste zu warten.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung was oder ob dir Bejiita irgendwas über unsere Rasse erzählt hat oder nicht, aber wir sind und waren schon immer ein Volk mit einen Drang neue Territorien zu erobern und so waren viele von uns irgendwo im All als Bejiitasei vernichtet wurde. Andere wurden so wie du als Säuglinge ausgeschickt. Wenn ich daran denke könnte ich kotzen. Daran war nur dieser Arsch Frieza Schuld. Saiyajins verstoßen ihre Kinder nicht. Saiyajins töten sich nur in äußersten Notfall gegenseitig oder wenn sie meinen, den anderen damit Schmerzen zu ersparen oder einen Gefallen zu tun. Wie auch immer, auf Saiya leben inzwischen ungefähr ein paar hundert Saiyajins. Die meisten sind männlich, aber es sind auch ein paar weibliche und vollfunktionsfähige zweigeschlechtige Saiyajins darunter. Zu deiner Information... aus deinen Biodaten, die wir erhalten haben als du im Regenerationstank warst, geht hervor, dass du latent zweigeschlechtlich bist. Schau nicht so überrascht, du warst über eine Woche in den Tank. Dein Körper war halb erfrorenen sowie verhungert. Und deine Rute war auch nicht gerade einfach wieder herzustellen. Aber es war die Mühe wert!" Raditz Finger kraulten tiefschwarzes Fell. "Es wäre Bejiita Pflicht gewesen sie zu suchen und sein Volk zu vereinen, aber er hat soweit mir bekannt ist keinen Finger gerührt."  
"Äh Raditz, heißt das jetzt ich bin kein Mann?", fragte Son Goku besorgt.  
"Verdammt Kakarott, jetzt denk doch nicht in so beschränkt irdischen Maßstäben! Natürlich bis du immer noch so männlich wie zuvor. Du hast einfach noch ein paar Extras. Keine große Sache. Das Volk der Saiyajins hat nun einmal nicht nur zwei Geschlechter. Nicht nur Männchen und Weibchen. Normalerweise besteht unsere Rasse aus vier verschieden Geschlechtern. Männlich, Weiblich, Zweigeschlechtlich und Träger. Letztere hat Frieza ausgerottet. Die Träger waren dafür da den weiblichen und zweigeschlechtlichen Saiyajins, die Schwangerschaft abzunehmen, so daß sie sich nicht lange von den Kampfgeschehen fernzuhalten hatten."  
Goku blickte seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. Ihn schwirrte der Kopf von den Informationen, die er aus Raditz herausgeholt hatte. "Ist Bejiita auch hier? Ich mein immerhin ist er der Saiyajin no Quji!" Gokus Stimme war heiser als er nach Bejiita fragte. "Nein!", kam Raditz gruffige Antwort.   
Son Goku wußte nicht, ob er über die Tatsache das Bejiita nicht da war erfreut sein sollte oder lieber in Tränen ausbrechen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ohnehin gleichgültig.  
Goku fühlte Raditz Augen auf sich ruhen: "Ist was Raditz?"   
"Ja, zieh diesen orangenen Löcherkäse aus. Kleide dich gefälligst anständig. So werde ich mich mit dir nicht aus den Zimmer wagen!" Raditz machte ein strenges Gesicht. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich wie der ältere besorgte Bruder zu wirken, denn er wollte wirklich, das Goku den Stofffetzen, der einmal sein oranger Kampfanzug gewesen war, gegen die Saiyajinrüstung austauschte.  
"Du mußt schon meinen Schwanz loslassen, wenn ich mich umziehen soll. Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe wieso!" Goku rieb sich abwesend in einer nervösen Geste den Hinterkopf. Der ältere Saiyajin liess Gokus Affenschwanz aus seinen Griff. Son Goku stand langsam auf. Schwankte zuerst, aber hielt sich tapfer auf den Beinen. Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach den anderen auf die andere Seite des Raumes bis er den Stuhl mit der Kleidung, auf die Raditz vorher gedeutet hatte, erreichte. Während seines Weges durch das Zimmer fand Goku seine Balance wieder. Nun, da er wußte, dass sein Schwanz nachgewachsen war, hatte er kaum Schwierigkeiten sein Gleichgewichtsgefühl wiederzufinden. Goku schmiss die Überreste seines üblichen Kampfanzuges in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Er stieg in die ungewohnte schwarze latexähnliche Hose, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an seine Beine und seinen Hintern anschmiegte. Vorne verbarg sie kaum etwas von seiner Männlichkeit. Dann zog sich Goku die Saiyajinrüstung über den Kopf, die sich sofort perfekt seinen mächtigen Körperpropotionen anpasste, und zu Son Gokus Erleichterung den oberen Teil der Hose verdeckte. Über seine nackten Füsse zog er die schwarzen langen Lederstiefel, die für ihn bereitgestanden hatten. Zu guter letzt stülpte er noch die fingerlosen ellebogenlangen schwarzen Handschuhe über. Son Goku war nun, bis auf die goldene Verzierung an der Rüstung, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Der ganze Aufzug gab Goku ein mysteriöses und gefährliches Aussehen. Son Goku sah mehr als jemals zuvor in seinen Leben nach den Saiyajin Kakarotto aus als der er geboren wurden war.  
  
Raditz warf einen abschließenden prüfenden Blick auf Goku. _Auf dich mein Bruder wartet noch eine ganz schön große_ _Überraschung._ Er nickte zu sich selbst. _Mein Bruder ist verdammt attraktiv, wenn er nicht in diesen grellen Strampelanzug_ _rumläuft_. Raditz Wangen röteten sich leicht bei diesen Gedanken. _Grr, das ist dein Bruder. Du Idiot._   
  
Ein lautes Grollen erfüllte plötzlich den Raum. Goku lachte leicht, aber es klang ein wenig hohl und nicht so heiter wie früher. Er hielt sich den Bauch und klopfte ein paar mal darauf. "Raditz, ich hab Hunger!Einen Bärenhunger!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ich bin was?

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat und zudem auch noch schon wieder ein recht kurzes Kapitel ist. Doch ich hatte meine Notizen "verschlampt" und zudem noch einen Writersblock. Wollte schreiben, aber bekam kein vernünftiges Wort zur Papier.  
  
Disclamer: Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen um ein paar Phantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.   
Genre: Romantik, Fantasy, Angst  
Warnung: A/U, Shonen ai, vielleicht auch Yaoi   
Paarung: Goku & ChiChi , Goku & Bejiita, Goku & ?  
Zeichensetzung: " ......" = Sprechen; Kursiv = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telepathie  
  
  
  
Heartbroken: Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz  
Kapitel 2 - Ich bin was?  
  
  
Die Brüder saßen zusammen im Speisesaal und stopften sich das Essen in die Münder als wären sie halb an verhungern gewesen. Bei Son Goku könnte es durchaus zutreffen, doch sein älterer Bruder Raditz stand ihm in nichts nach. Er hatte genauso wenig Manieren, wenn es ums Essen ging wie sein Bruder. Vermutlich eine Eigenschaft, die beide von ihren Vater geerbt hatten. So unterschiedlich die Brüder auch waren, wenn es ums Essen ging waren sie sich gleich.   
Während des Gemampfe nahm Goku etwas an seinen baren Armen war. Die Saiyajinrüstung zeigte mehr Haut als er gewöhnt war und normalerweise machte es ihn nichts aus nackt zu sein. Es war einfach nur ein ungewohntes Gefühl etwas anderes als einen seiner Trainingsanzüge zu tragen. Goku untersuchte seine Arme genauer. Sie waren angemalt in orangen, roten, gelben und blauen sowie grünen Tönen und stellten zwei Geschöpfe dar. Das rot-orange-gelbe Wesen sah aus wie ein brennender riesiger, aber wunderschöner Vogel. Goku konnte damit nicht viel anfangen, aber das Wesen auf den anderen Arm hatte eindeutig Ähnlichkeiten mit Shenlong und sollte wohl einen Drachen darstellen. Goku wunderte sich:" Raddy, warum sehen meine Arme so lustig aus! Warum sind sie mit bunten Farben bemalt?"  
Raditz schluckte den Rest seines riesigen Mahles runter und grinste. "Du weiß echt nicht, was das bedeutet oder?"  
Son Goku, der Held der Erde, schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Der Hohe Rat gab sie zu dir!" Goku blinzelte und sah verwirrt von seinen Bruder zu seinen bemalten Armen und zurück und wiederholte dieses. Raditz seufzte kaum vernehmbar. _Wie konnte sein Bruder nur so ahnungslos sein!_ Der ältere der beiden sprach erneut: "Deine Arme sind nicht einfach nur angemalt, Kakarott. Die Bilder werden nicht verschwinden wenn du dich wäscht. Es sind Tätowierungen. Bilder die mit farbigen Nadeln in die Haut gestochen wurden." Raditz verstummte als er seinen Bruder in Furcht zittern sah. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. "Was ist mir dir?"  
"N...n n Na.. Nadeln!" Es kostete Son Goku enorme Willenskraft nicht vor Furcht und Empörung in Super Saiyajin-Level zu springen. Goku fröstelte bei den Gedanken, dass ihn überall auf der Haut an seinen Armen vor noch nicht allzulanger Zeit Nadeln gestochen und gepikst hatten. Der pure Horror.  
"Hast du dich beruhigt?" Ein kurzes Nicken war seine Antwort. "Du bist der stärkste Saiya-jin, der am Leben ist und sehr wahrscheinlich auch der jemals lebte. Der Hohe Rat war sich dessen sehr wohl bewußt als du nach Saiya gebracht wurdest.  
Stärke ist alles was zählt für uns Saiya-jins, wenn es um soziale Stellungen geht und somit bekommt der Stärkste den höchsten Rang, die höchste Stellung die es unter unseren kriegerischen Volk gibt. Und die Bilder, die du so lustig findest, sind ein offenes, für jeden sichtbares, Symbol für deinen Rang. Der Drache auf deinen rechten Arm ist das Zeichen für Royality und der Vogel, ist ein Phönix. Das Symbol unseres Hauses. Jede Saiyajinhaus, welches aus einer und öfters aus mehreren Familien besteht, hat ein Hauswappen. Nun den Hohen Rat, unserer Regierung, kam deine ungwöhnliche Stärke nur recht. Sie hatten die Nase voll vom Haus von Bejiita und das seit einer langen Zeit. Was einer der Gründe für die Existenz von Saiya ist. Sie kriegten es mit der Furcht Prinz Bejiita würde von Saiya erfahren und es an sich reißen, denn immerhin bezeichnet er sich als Prinzen aller Saiyajins. Dabei ist er nur der Prinz von Planet Bejiita und dessen Saiyajins." Raditz legte eine kurze Pause ein. "Hast du verstanden?"  
"Mh!", Goku nickte. "Aber ist verstehe nicht ganz worauf du hinaus willst"  
Raditz stand vom Tisch auf, ging auf die andere Seite und kniete vor seinen verdutzen Bruder auf einen Knie nieder.  
"Du bist Kakarotto no Oui!"  
  



	4. Der hohe Rat

Note: Vielen Danke für die ermunternden Worte **Alex**, aber bin ja selber schuld. Wird schon gehen *g*. Freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen **nene**. Sorry **nene**, aber ich habe wohl einfach einen Hang zu kurzen Kapiteln. Vielleicht gibt es sich mit ein bisschen mehr Praxis. Und natürlich schreibe ich weiter,** Nathaly**. Und auch den restlichen Lesern und Reviewern vielen lieben Dank! Und **Anya**, tja was soll ich sagen. Tut mir leid, das die Fiction eine Wendung genommen hat die dir nicht gefällt. Es mag vielleicht so aussehen, als wenn ich Vegeta nicht mag, aber das stimmt nicht. Vegeta and Goku sind mit Abstand die beiden, die ich an meisten mag.**Sinjia**, na dumm ist er nicht, aber du hast recht zum König eignet er sich in den Bereich von Intelligenz in Sinne von poltischer Führung nicht, aber das macht nicht alleine einen Anführer aus. Dazu gehört eine ganze Menge mehr. Ausserdem ist Goku mit dir ganz einer Meinung und wer sagt es bleibt so wie es jetzt ist.  
  
Disclamer: Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen um ein paar Phantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.   
Genre: Romantik, Fantasy, Angst  
Warnung: A/U, Shonen ai, vielleicht auch Yaoi   
Paarung: Goku & ChiChi , Goku & Bejiita, Goku & ?  
Zeichensetzung: " ......" = Sprechen; _Kursiv_ = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telepathie  
  
**oui,**** ouja** - king - König **  
ouji**, **purinsu** - prince - Prinz  
**oukou**- kings and princes; noble rank, Könige and Prinzen, Adelsrank  
**oumono** - king; royalty - König, Royalty  
**ryuuou** - (the) Dragon King - (Der) Drachenkönig  
**sutaakingu** - star king - Sternenkönig  
**oujo, hime**,** purinsesu** - princess - Prinzessin  
**ouhi, kouhi**,** joou** - queen - Königin  
  
** Heartbroken: Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz**  
** Kapitel 3 - Der hohe Rat**  
  
  
Son Goku riß seine Augen weit auf. _Bejiita wird mich umbringen. Ist vielleicht besser so._ _Dann bin ich diesen stechenden Schmerz in meinen Herzen endlich los._ Die Hühnerkeule in seiner Hand fiel mit einen dumpfen Knall zu Boden. Sie blieb vergessen dort liegen. Goku war flau im Magen. Er würgte und spie sein halbverdautes Essen über Raditz. Nun ja, fast über Raditz. Dieser wich gerade noch so rechtzeitig aus. Raditz lachte: "Das war verdammt knapp! So benimmt sich aber ein Oui nicht."  
"Das ist ein Witz, richtig?", fragte Son Goku. "Richtig!", er schrie es fast. "Nein **Son Goku**, es ist kein Scherz!", Raditz grinste spitzbübisch bei den Erdennamen seines Bruders. Er wusste genau, dass er unter anderen Affenkönig bedeutete. "Wir sollten so langsam den Hohen Rat unsere Aufwartung machen. Die warten auf dich!" Goku folgte seinen Bruder gedankenverloren. _Warum ich? Sowas kann ich doch nicht. Bin doch überhaupt nicht dafür geeignet. Die spinnen! Wie konnten die nur auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen. Ich bin selbst nicht der Klügste, aber selbst mir ist bewußt wie dämlich "Das" ist.   
_Goku schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken, die in seinen Kopf herumwirbelten zu verscheuchen. _Hätte ich sowas gewollt wäre ich Wächtergott der Erde geworden. Verdammt das ist Bejiita Job._ "Chikyuu!", wisperte Goku weich mit einen leichten Hauch von Heimweh und Sehnsucht in der Stimme vor sich hin. "Bejiita!" _Nein, schlag es dir aus den Kopf Goku. Der Name ist_ _tabu. Denk nicht an ihn. Er will dich ja doch nicht!_ Raditz begleitete seinen Bruder schweigend durch die Stadt zum Ratsgebäude. Die Saiyajin, die ihren Weg kreuzten, wichen respektvoll aus.  
  
Son Goku raste vor Zorn und Wut. Er stand einfach nur da. Still und starr. Bewegungslos. Gefährlich. Bedrohlich. Seine türkisfarbenen Augen funkelten die Ratsmitglieder wütend an. Seine goldene Super Saiyajinaura knistere leise vor purer Energie. Keiner der Räte wagte es sich den entzürnten Super Saiyajin zu nähern. Auch Raditz hatte nicht den Mut an seinen jüngeren Bruder heranzutreten. Er war froh, dass er nicht das Ziel der funkensprühenden Augen war. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, dass der Rat Goku von seinen Plänen die Planeten Erde und Yardrat und einige andere zu säubern und in Besitz zu nehmen erzählt hatte. Jedenfalls für die Ratsmitglieder nicht. So viel stand fest. Ihr neuer Oui war damit kein bisschen einverstanden. Nicht nur mit der Wahl der Planeten sondern mit den ganzen Konzept und er verdeutlichte seinen Standpunkt eindrucksvoll. Ein hochgewachsener und gutgebauter Saiyajin, der sich bisher in den Schatten des Raumes gehalten hatte, ebenso wie sein Begleiter, trat langsam vor. Er versuchte zu vermitteln. "Warum lassen wir die Außenpolitischen Maßnahmen nicht vorerst ruhen? Meine Ratsherren, mein Oui? Nun, was meint ihr?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den Mitgliedern des Kronrates, die froh waren aus dieser Begegnung lebend herauszukommen. Goku nickte und drückte die Energie, die er in sich selbst entfesselt hatte wieder auf ein tieferes Niveau. Ihn wurde dabei schwarz vor den Augen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Son Goku driftete davon in die sanfte Umarmung der Bewußtlosigkeit. Bevor sein Körper auf den Boden aufschlug wurde er von zwei kräftigen Armen sanft aufgefangen. Armen, die einer fast exakten Kopie seiner selbst gehörten. Nur war diese Kopie von dunklerer Hautfarbe und über einen halben Kopf grösser.  
Raditz sprang besorgt zu den zwei Kriegern, die sich leicht besorgt über seinen bewußtlosen Bruder beugten.  
"Onkel Toma?", sprach Raditz den größeren der beiden an. "Sag mal Raditz, hast du ihn nicht gesagt, dass solche Anstrengungen in seinen Zustand nicht gut sind?"  
"Verdammt Toma, ich wollte es ihn sagen, aber da war einfach nie die richtige Gelegenheit und ich wollte erst sein Vertrauen und seine Geschwisterliebe für mich zurück gewinnen!"  
Der Vorsitzende des Rates hatte das Gespräch zwischen den drei Saiyajins mit milden Interesse mit verfolgt. Er räusperte sich. Was ihn wie beabsichtigt die Aufmerksamkeit der drei auf den Boden hockenden Saiyajins einbrachte. "Ist unser Oui ..."  
Weiter kam er mit seiner Frage nicht. Ein dreistimmiges Ja fuhr ihn mitten in den Satz. "Sehr schön, dann überlasse ich euch euren Familienangelegenheiten!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Vorsitzende des Rates und bedeutete den übrigen Ratsmitgliedern ihn zu folgen und die vier Saiyajin allein zu lassen. "Warum geht es Kakarott eigentlich so schlecht. Ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal?", fragte sich Raditz laut. Toma schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Junge, Bardocks jüngster ist stark. Körperlich und mental, stärker als alle Saiyajins zusammen genommen. Aber emotional ist er ein Wrack seit ich ihn gefunden habe."  
"Idioten!", fuhr Gokus dunkler Zwilling auf. "Wo ist Kakarottos Lebenspartner? Alleine kann er sich schließlich nicht in diesen Zustand gebracht haben. Wenn er das hier überleben soll wird er ihn brauchen und zwar unverzüglich!"  
"Was? Ist das wirklich so schlimm. Ich dachte immer das wären Übertreibungen!", gab ein leicht verwirrter Raditz von sich.  
"Noch nicht, aber später. Es könnte sein, dass er die Schmerzen ohne Partner um sie mit ihn zu teilen nicht aushält. Niemand ohne Lebenspartner hat es bisher überlebt!", zischte Gokus Ebenbild.  
Toma schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, das er einen Lebenspartner hat. Er ist nicht markiert. Und glaubt ihr wirklich ich hätte ihn dann halberforenen in diesen Wald auf den Boden liegend gefunden. Wer weiß wie lange er da gelegen hat." Toma beugte sich zärtlich über Goku und wischte ihn eine Strähne seines wilden Haares aus den Augen und küsste ihn mit einen gemurmelten Kakarotto liebevoll auf die Stirn. Gokus Doppelgänger knurrte tief in seiner Kehle. "Ich werde ihn nicht das Opfer von Bejiitas unangebrachten Stolz werden lassen!"   
"Woher willst du wissen, das es Prinz Bejiita war. Es könnte auch einer seiner kleinen Erdlinge gewesen sein!", fragte Raditz. Seine einzige Antwort war "Idiot", kurz darauf gefolgt von einen "Blödmann". Gokus Zwilling legte sich den bewußtlosen jungen Saiyajin bequemer in seinen Schoß. Knurrte warnend aus tiefster Kehle, wobei er scharfe Raubtierfänge entblößte. Langsam beugte er sich über sein Opfer und sank seine Fänge in Son Gokus Haut und drang tief bis ins Fleisch mit seinen Zähnen ein. Er verbiss sich in Son Goku dort, wo sich die Verbindung zwischen Hals und Schultern befand. Er nibbelte an der Wunde und saugte das Blut aus dieser. Son Gokus Blut schmeckte süßer als Honig auf seiner Zunge.  
Toma schrie auf: "Hast sie nicht mehr alle? Sowas kannst du doch nicht tun!" Während Raditz erstaunt auf das Paar vor ihn starrte: "Was zur Hölle machst du da?"  
"Oh, nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich binde mich an Kakarotto. Was sonst!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Familienbande

  
  
Note: Natürlich vielen Dank wie immer an alle die einen Kommentar abgegeben haben. Bin sehr spät dran, aber ich habe keine meiner Geschichten vergessen. War nur so beschäftigt mit den Umzug. Sorry, sehr kurz, aber immerhin besser als nichts.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen um ein paar Phantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.  
Genre: Romantik, Fantasy, Angst  
Warnung: A/U, Shonen-ai, vielleicht auch Yaoi, mpreg   
Paarung: Goku & ChiChi , Goku & Bejiita, Goku & ?  
Zeichensetzung: " ......" = Sprechen; Kursiv = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telepathie  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
oui, ouja - king - König   
ouji, purinsu - prince - Prinz  
oukou- kings and princes; noble rank, Könige and Prinzen, Adelsrank  
oumono - king; royalty - König, Royalty  
ryuuou - (the) Dragon King - (Der) Drachenkönig  
sutaakingu - star king - Sternenkönig oujo, hime, purinsesu - princess - Prinzessin  
ouhi, kouhi, joou - queen - Königin  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Heartbroken: Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz  
  
Kapitel 4 - Familienbande  
  
  
Erwachend fühlte Son Goku weiches warmes Fleisch gegen seinen Rücken gepresst. Er atmete tief ein. Der Duft in seiner Nase gab ihn das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Es war ein vertrauter Körpergeruch. Goku lehnte sich sorglos weiter in die angebotene Wärme. Seine Augen blieben an seinen Bruder und den hochgewachsenen Fremden, Onkel Toma so hatte Raditz ihn genannt, haften.  
_Wer war das? Warum hatte er ihn geholfen. Warum fühlte er sich zu ihn hingezogen. Warum saß er selbst auf den Boden?_  
"Raditz, was ist passiert?"  
Raditz blickte sowas von nervös zu Goku, trat von einen Fuss auf den anderen, und sah sich nach Hilfe von den anderen zwei Saiyajin in Raum um. "Ähm, das ist du... du ähm!"  
"Höllenfeuer Raditz!", kam plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter Goku zum erklingen. "Ich werde niemals begreifen wie wir beide auch nur in geringsten denselben Pack, Haus und Blut angehören können."  
Als die Erkenntnis Goku schlug, zu wem diese Stimme belang, sprang er mit katzenhafter Eleganz auf.  
"Verdammt!", wisperte Goku. Er musterte Turles.  
"Lange nicht gesehen, Kakarott. Begrüßt; man so alte Freunde!"  
Turles leicht amüsierter Tonfall reizte Goku. Es ärgerte ihn.  
"Freunde, mein Arsch! Wir waren es nie und werden es nie sein!", Gokus Stimme war tief und rauh wie immer wenn er es ernst mit etwas meinte. Es turnte Turles regelrecht an. Ein fieses kleines Grinsen legte sich über Turles Gesicht. "Du hast recht, Kakarott. Wir sind keine Freunde. Wir sind so viel mehr!" Mit diesen Worten stand Turles ebenfalls auf. Er ging mit ruhigen Schritten auf Goku zu. Turles Lächeln verlor seine Boshaftigkeit als er seinen Arm hob. Zärtlich zeichnete er mit einen Finger den Abdruck seiner eigenen Zähne auf Gokus vornehm blasser Haut nach. "Ich gehöre dir Kakarott. Ich wünschte nur du würdst mein sein sowie ich dein, aber das hat Zeit. Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte vor unseren Kampf habe ich dich gewollt. Ich glaubte niemals den Liedern die über Bardocks Schönheit und Kraft gesungen wurden waren bis zu den Augenblick als ich seinen Sohn sah. Dich, lieblicher Kakarott."  
Goku versuchte es zu unterdücken, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht helfen, und schnurrte leicht unter Turles Finger, während seine Rute erregt auf und ab wippte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.  
"Hä, aber du siehst doch aus wie ich und Raditz sagte ich sehe aus wie Vater!" Verwirrt schüttelte Goku den Kopf. "Und was ist das für eine Wunde an meiner Schulter? Wo kommt die her? Die war vorhin noch nicht da!"  
"Turles hat dich gebissen!", warf Raditz ein. "Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Es ging zu schnell!" Goku drehte sich zu Raditz um. "Und was ist dran so schlimm?" Die drei Saiyajin sahen in Goku in Unglauben an. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass dessen Bedeutung nicht kannte.  
Toma hatte genug. "Raditz, Turles, raus. Lasst uns allein!" Toma war bei weiten schwächer als Raditz oder Turles, doch da er der Ältere war gehorchten sie widerwillig. "Rühr ihn an und ich drehe dir das Genick um, Toma!", hisste Turles warnend bevor er den Raum verließ. Toma seufzte laut. "Komm her zu mir Kakarotto und nimm dir einen Stuhl. Du solltst wirklich nicht so lange stehen zur Zeit oder du riskierst nochmal in Ohnmacht zu fallen."  
Goku gehorchte Toma. Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er vertraute ihn blind. "Wer bist du? Raditz nannte dich Onkel. Bist du mein Onkel?"  
Toma lachte leicht auf. "Nein, Kleiner, ich bin nicht dein Onkel. Frag dein Blut. Es wird dir die Wahrheit erzählen.!"  
Goku schloß die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich. Instinktiv lies er sein Blut rufen, so wie wenn er es tat, wenn er nach Gohan oder Goten suchte und er sie nicht anhand ihres Ki finden konnte, weil sie es maskiert hatten. Gokus Blutruf wurde geantwortet. Raditz Blutband zu ihn antwortete. Das war keine Überraschung. Immerhin waren sie Brüder und doch hätte es stärker sein müssen. Turles Blut reagierte zweifach auf den Blutruf. Und klärte somit Goku über die Tatsache auf, das Turles nicht ein weiter Bruder war sondern sein Cousin und er mit ihn eine weiteres Band geformt hatte, welches noch frisch und schwach war. Dann kamen noch ein paar schwache Antworten als er sein Blut ein weiteres Mal ausrief. Aber von den Mann vor ihn bekam er den stärkste Antwort auf seinen Ruf. So stark, but ein wenig anders, als wenn Gohan oder Goten seinen Ruf antworten würden. Goku öffnete die Augen. Goku wußte es nun.   
"Vater?"   
"Ja, Kakarotto!  
"Aber wie kann es sein. Bardock ist mein Vater laut Raditz!"  
"Er ist, Kleiner!  
"Wie?", hauchte Goku verwundert.  
"Bardock, mein Seelengefährte, war dein Saba!"  
"Saba?" Goku krazte sich in typischer Sonart den Hinterkopf.  
"Er hat dich geboren Kakarotto!"  
"Oh, verrückt!"  
"Und dieses aus deinen Munde!"  
"Was?"  
"Sag mir wieviele Ki nimmts du in diesen Raum wahr?"  
"Fünf!"  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Junge, du wirst Mutter!"  
Von Goku kam keine Antwort mehr. Er war ein weiteres Mal in die süße schwarze Umarmung der Ohnmacht gefallen. Toma schmunzelte. _Muß er von Bardock haben._  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hanata Fest

  
  
Note: Sorry, aber ich kann das hier unter keinen Fall weiter als PG 13 laufen lassen. Ist jetzt R. Hoffe stört euch nicht. Natürlich **vielen Dank** wie immer **an alle die einen Kommentar abgegeben haben**. Besonders natürlich an **BlackAngel17**, **nene**, **Alex** und **SSJSweety**.   
  
Um auf einige Fragen zurück zu kommen. Ich kann nicht sagen mit wem Goku am Ende sein wird. Vielleicht mit niemanden, vielleicht mit Vegeta, vielleicht mit Turles. Vielleicht bin ich auch so verdreht dass ich ihn mit Friezer oder Nappa aufpaare. Nein, keine Sorge bin zwar absolut durchgeknallt, aber so schlimm nun auch wieder nicht. Das würde ich Goku niemals an tun. Auf jedenfall nicht mit Chichi. Da bin ich mir 100% sicher. Da ist kein Weg ich gebe Goku zu ihr zurück. Niemals.  
  
Ja, Bardock und Toma waren Seelenverbunden und Lebenspartner, allerdings erst nachdem Bardocks erste Lebensgefährtin (und nicht Seelengefährtin) und Mutter von Raditz bei einer Fehlgeburt ums Leben kam.  
  
Und sicher ist Vegeta der Vater von Gokus/Kakarottos Drillingen. Er hat allerdings keine Ahnung. Und ich bezweifle zur Zeit, dass Goku ihn das freiwillig erzählen wird. Für ihn sind das zur Zeit einzig und alleine seine Kinder weil sie in seinen Bauch sind. Alter Sturkopf.  
  
Dieses Mal ist es für meine Verhältnisse eher ein langes Kapitel.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT gehören nicht mir. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen um ein paar Phantasien auszuleben und Blödsinn damit anzustellen. Alles nur aus Spaß und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.  
Genre: Romantik, Fantasy, Angst  
Warnung: A/U, Shonen-ai, Yaoi(Lime/Lemon), mpreg   
Paarung: Goku & ChiChi, Goku & Bejiita, Goku & Turles  
Zeichensetzung: " ......" = Sprechen; Kursiv = Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Träume oder Telepathie  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
koi - darling, lover - Liebster, Geliebter  
oui, ouja - king - König   
ouji, purinsu - prince - Prinz  
oukou- kings and princes; noble rank, Könige and Prinzen, Adelsrank  
oumono - king; royalty - König, Royalty  
ryuuou - (the) Dragon King - (Der) Drachenkönig  
sutaakingu - star king - Sternenkönig oujo, hime, purinsesu - princess - Prinzessin  
ouhi, kouhi, joou - queen - Königin  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Heartbroken: Wirst Du Jemals Heilen Mein Gebrochenes Herz  
  
Kapitel 5 - Hanata Fest  
  
  
  
Bejiita hatte seit Wochen, nahezu Monaten, keinen einzigen wilden schwarzblauen Haarzipfel oder auch nur ein Kifünckchen von Kakarotto, seinen geliebten Todfeind und Erzrivalen, wahr genommen. So unglaublich es für ihn selbst klang, inzwischen war er besorgt. Er vermißte das dämliche Grinsen. Mechanisch, abwesend in Gedanken, versunken bekämpfte er die Trainingsroboter in seinen Gravitationsraum.   
Bejiita war erfreut gewesen als Kakarotto zu ihn gekommen war, obwohl er eigentlich nach Bluma wollte um ihr sein Herz über Chichis Betrug auszuschütten. Er hatte seit über einen halben Jahr nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht seinen letzten Artgenossen zu heißen Saiyajinsex zu verführen. Oh nein, nicht weil ihn liebte. Es war pure und gerausame Berechnung von Bejiita. Er hatte über Kakarottos Haus und Blutlinien in seinen alten Computerdaten nachgeforscht. Er konnte einfach immer noch nicht verstehen wie ein Krieger der 3. Klasse die Gene haben konnte um zum Super Saiyajin transformieren zu können. Und eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Die Entdeckung, dass Kakarotto ihn eventuel einen Vollblutsaiyajin gegeben könnte. Einen wahren Erben. Er liebte Trunks und Bra soweit es ihn möglich war, aber er sehnte sich nach mehr Vollblutsaiyajins. Er hatte sich um Kakarotto bemüht, versucht ihn halbwegs glücklich zu machen, während er versuchte ihn zu schwängern.  
Aber Bejiita schaffte es einfach nicht neues Leben in Kakarotto zu sähen. Er war so frustiert, dass er einen alten Scanner nahm und Kakarottos Körper einer Untersuchung unterzog. Und zu seiner Freude feststellte, dass Kakarotto sehr wohl die notwendige richtige Aussattung für sein Vorhaben hatte. So spielte Bejiita sein Spiel mit Kakarotto weiter. Und langsam verliebte er sich in sein Opfer. An den Tag an dem er Kakarottos Herz brach war er furios aus den einfachen Grund, dass er sich vor diesen Gefühlen mehr als vor alles andere fürchtete und das Kakarotto anscheinend auf dieser Seite seiner Fortplanzung unfruchtbar war. So dass er ihn verletztende und grausame Worte entgegen geworfen und ihn aus der Capsule Corporation schmiß. Raus auf die Straße wie einen vor die Tür gesetzten Hund oder ein altes nicht mehr gewolltes und abgenutztes Spielzeug. Bejiita fühlte plötzlich aus den nichts herraus Stiche in der Brustgegend. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das vage Gefühl, dass er gerade dabei war etwas für ihn sehr wichtiges zu verlieren, aber so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und Bejiita tat es mit einen Schulterzucken ab und konzentriete sich weiter auf sein Training.  
  
  
Goku lebte nun schon seit einigen Wochen auf Saiya. Doch fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart der meisten Saiyajins Unwohl und Verwirrt. Toma und Raditz waren ihn die angenehmste Gesellschaft. Sie und überraschenderweise Turles hatten ihn geholfen den Rat davon zu überzeugen lieber Planeten gegen Entgelt zu beschützen als zu vernichten. Alleine, er wußte es, hätte er es mit seiner oft armen Wortwahl nie geschafft. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Turles in Sparringskämpfen. Er war der einzige unter den Saiyajin der den Super Saiyajin halbwegs eine Herrausforderung bieten konnte. Die Frucht von Baum der Macht war schlußendlich zu Gokus eigenen nutzen. Ironie des Schicksal. Aber darauf hatte er bald auch zu verzichten. Alles für die Gesundheit der Drillinge, die er trug. Goku stand nur in einer blutweinroten Latexlederhose und schwarzen schweren Saiyajinkampfstiefeln auf den Balkon der königlichen Burg und betrachtete das geschäftigte Treiben der Saiyajins. Die goldene Spitze seiner blauschwarzen Rute wippte nervös auf und ab. Eine Hand lehnte zur Annehmlichkeit auf den Gitter des Balkon und die andere lag in einer schützenden Geste über seinen halbnackten Bauch, der langsam, die in ihn heranwachsenden Kinder zu zeigen begann. Die Bauchmuskeln waren weniger difiniert und loser und er nahm in der Bauchgegend langsam an Gewicht zu. Heute war ein besonderer Tag für die Saiyajins seit die sieben Monde über Saiya voll waren. Es war Hanatafest. Ein Fest zu Ehren der sieben Saiyajingötter. Aratha, Herrin der Schlacht und aller Kämpfe. Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit, der Liebe und des Krieges. Ninkharak, Göttin der Heilung. Dilbah, Göttin der Jagd, des Weines und der Ausgelassenheit. Ozaaru, Gott des Mondes und der Wandlung. Nijjn, Gott der Willenskraft, des Siegeswillens und der körperlichen Stärke. Sundaika, Gott der Zerstörung und Vernichtung. Zenurra, zweigeschlechtliche Gottheit von Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt.   
  
Goku seufzte. Er würde nicht an diesen Fest teilnehmen. Der Rat hatte ihn geraten in seinen Zustand in der Burg zu bleiben. Es sei denn er wollte einen Haufen betrunkener und sexbessener Saiyajins hinter sich her haben. Die so von Sinnen waren, dass sie nicht davor halten machen würden ihn "Gruppenzuvergewaltigen". Als wenn die jemals eine Chance hätten. Aber ich bin schwächer als üblich und werde es tagtäglich mehr. _Gut möglich, dass es diesmal ein guter Rat war vom Rat._ Goku lachte leise, doch es war kein glückliches Lachen.  
  
"Hey, Kakarotto. Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht als wenn Freezer von den Toten auferstanden ist!" "Turlis, lass mich in Ruhe verdammt nochmal. Ich werde mich nicht an dich binden." Turlis, eine dunklere und etwas größere Version von Goku selbst, kam dichter zu Goku. "Ah, komm schon Kakarotto sei nicht so verdammt stur. Ich dachte eigentlich nur wir könnten ein bisschen Spaß haben ganz genauso wie jeder verdammte einzelne Saiyajin auf diesen Planeten ausser dir. Und ich kann dir sagen du brauchst es. Ein Saiyajin ist nicht dazu geschaffen für lange ohne einen gutes leckeres Mahl, eine kleine Orgie und einen feurigen Kampf zu existieren!"  
Goku mustere Turles. Konnte er ihn vertrauen, dass er nicht versuchen würde ihn dazu zu zwingen ihn endlich zurückzubeißen und sein Blut zu trinken. Turles hielt seine Hand nach Goku ausgesteckt. "Kommt, lass uns Hanata feiern. Und Aratha, der Göttin der Stunde deiner Geburt, wie es sich gehört dienen."  
Goku zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. _Warum zur Hölle eigentlich nicht. Es ist nicht so als dass ich auf jemanden Rücksicht zu nehmen hätte. Und mir ist so langweilig. Könnte wirklich ein wenig Spaß gebrauchen._ "Gut, aber ich werde dich nicht beißen." Turlis lächelte und griff nach einen von Gokus tätowierten Armen.   
  
Schwer schluckend und um Selbstkontrolle kämpfend, führte Turles den halben nackten Saiyajin in eins der Schlafgemächer. Zum zerreissen angespannte Nerven schrien ihn an und das stimulierende Mondlicht der sieben Monde des Hanatafestes kroch seine Haut entlang und beschleunigte sein gieriges Verlangen nach den jungen Saiyajin an seiner Hand. Er zitterte leicht. Zähne knirschend unterdrückte er die Empfindung bis sie zu einen aushaltbaren Niveau nachließ.  
Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, drückte er Kakarotto leicht runter bis er auf der Bettkante saß und kniete nieder um seine Saiyajinkampfstiefel zu entfernen. Er zog erst an einen und war ihn dann achtlos in eine Ecke um sich um den nächsten zu kümmern. Er blickte auf von seiner trügisch submissiven Postion und trank den Ansicht die ihn seiner Geliebter bot in sich ein.  
  
Dunkle glühende schokoladenbraune Augen starrten ihn mit sexueller Sinneslust und leichter Ungewißheit an. Turles plante diese Ungewißtheit für immer zu verbannen. Dieser Mann, dieser Saiyajin, dieser Super Saiyajin, dieses wildes Wesen, was sich so seiner selbst nicht bewußt war gehörte zu ihm. Herz, Körper und Seele. Er würde sein sein. Er hatte nun schon so lange ohne einen wahren Freund gelebt, welcher die Finsternis als auch das ihn vorhandende Licht verstehen konnte. Einen Gefährten, der stark genug war nicht an ihn zu sterben bevor seine Zeit gekommen war. Einen Liebhaber, der ihn brauchte und gebrauchte wurde in Gegenzug. Kakarotto war Saiyajin und hatte so manches unerfreuliches erlebt, daher würde er Turles dunkle Seiten verstehen. Seine Unschuld und sein reines Herz würden ihn das versteckte Licht und so gut maskierte liebende Herz in Turles finden lassen.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wurde Goku auf das Bett befördert. Er lag dort für einen Moment verlockend mit allen vieren, fünfen, von sich gestreckt. Turles gleitete sprialförmig über den nun bäuchlings liegenden Körper. Den Hals Gokus erreichend bliess er heiße Atmeluuft auf den langen blassen eleganten Hals, gefolgt von Lecken, welches Kakarotto leicht zittern und zaghaft raunen liess. Das Raunen wurde zu einen Stöhnen als Turles anfing zu knabbern und sanft zu beissen an Gokus Plus.  
Für einen Menschen würde es nur ein Pluspunkt sein, doch für einen Saiyajin war es eine der erogensten Zonen. Die Verwundbarkeit gaben den Knabbern und Bissen die Würze von Todesgefahr und den Schatten eines uralten Rituals welches vergessen ist und es sandte seine Emotionen rasend ausser seiner Kontrolle.  
  
Er hatte lange genug gewartet. Er war durch mit seiner Geduld und dem Verführen. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch erobern und verschlingen. Nehmen, was seins war. Nehmen was dort so sinnlich vor ihn lag. Hastig beraubte er er sich und Kakarotto all ihrer restlichen Kleider und das Gefühl von Kakrottos nackter kalter Haut gegen seiner eigenen überheizten, den letzten Nachzügen seines Rutzirkels, brachte ihn dazu auf seine eigene Lippe zu beissen bis sie blutete. Schokoladenbraune Augen blickten auf zu ihn, geweitet von Erregung und Hunger, bevor eine große Hand hinter seinen Nacken fuhr und seinen Mund herunterzog. Der Kuss der folgte hatte nichts von Sanftheit oder Zärtlichkeit an sich. Er war wild und hart. Er verschlang, verleitete, verführte, beanspruchte und kennzeichnete dem anderen. Blut wurde ausgetauscht und der Kuß ging an und weiter, bis Turles als erstes zurückziehen mußte.  
  
Nach einigen hastigen Schlucken nach Luft rann er heiße Hände hoch und runter über den wohlgeformten der ihn all seiner nackten Glorie präsentiert wurde. Die Bilderhauer und Maler für die Saiyajintempel würden ihre Seelen gegeben haben um ein Modell wie den sich verzerrenden Mann auf dunklen Satinbettlaken zu haben. Pfahle starke Glieder mit sich kräuselnden Muskeln, den Aussehen eines gefallenen Engels, geschwollenen Lippen bettelnd um Verführung und Sünde.Flache Brustwarzen, die immer noch leicht geschwollen waren von ihren vorigen Spiel, und einen schönen, ebenmäßigen und beeindruckend großen und geschwollenen Penis. Turles verbrachte einen bloßen Moment bewundernd den prächtigen Mann auf den riesigen Bett. Er schloss die Augen und versank das Bild tief in seine Erinnerungen. Er wollte diesen Anblick nie wieder vergessen. Kakarotto, der Fleischgewordene Traum, eines jeden Saiyajins selbst die Saiyajingötter könnten nicht für mehr fragen. Turles seufzte tief. _Ein Wunder, dass sie ihn noch nicht in ihr Reich entführt haben. Nicht daran denken alter Pirat, bringe niemanden auf irgendwelche Ideen._ Turles stürzte erneut über Kakarotto her.  
  
Sein Ziel war es den anderen Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ihn betteln und flehen zu hören und dann ihn in eine Welt aus Gedanken mitzunehmen. Vollständig verbunden aus Empfindung, Sensation und Erregung. Seine Hände waren überall, auf den noch immer sichtlich kühleren, Körper in seinen Armen. Sie streichelten seine Rippen hinunter, kreisten herum um einen festen Bauchnabel. Sein heißer Mund folgte den verlassenen Pfad seiner Hände und hinterliess eine heiße Feuchtigkeit über straffen und festen Brustmuskeln. Sanft leichte saugende Küsse wurden mit fast rauhen Bissen vermischt und als eine heiße Hand sich weiter nach unter bewegte um einen tröpfelnden Penis eingebettet zwischen blassen Oberschenkeln zu bedecken, bäumte sich Kakarotto auf mit einen animalischen Schrei. Zärtlich beschützte Turlis das Glied während er den jungen Saiyajin zu wahnsinnigen Leveln des Vergnügens führte.  
  
Turles bewegte sich um zwischen Kakarotto's gebogenen Beinen niederzuknien. Sein Mund wurde trocken und Hitze durchfuhr ihn als die starken Oberschenkel sich weit offen spreizten beim leichtsten Druck von seinen Händen. Turlis war erfreut über diese körperliche Antwort auf seine Bemühungen. Diesen Umstand ausnutzend rollte er seidene Hoden in einer Hand, während die andere den tröpfelnden Penis hielt. Mit einen fest Griff an der Penisbasis führte er die Länge in seinen Mund und stöhnte bei seinen probieren von Kakarotto's Essenz. Es war salzig, süß, reich und erdig und roch nach einen Dschungelwasserfall. Wild und ungezähmt. Und er wollte jeden einzelnen Tropfen von der Kostbarkeit. Die leicht erwärmte Länge gleitete seinen Rachen hinunter bis seine Zähne an der Basis ruhten.  
  
Jedes bischen Erfahrung, welche er auf seinen Abendteuern als Weltraumpirat gesammelt hatte, nutzend suckte er langsam und mit wachsenden Druck bis Kakarotto sich vor Vergnügen krümmte. Er zog sich bis zur Spitze zurück. Er behielt den Kopf in seinen Mund. Seine Zunge wirbelte aus und leckte die letzten Reste der Feuchtigkeit auf. Seine Händen spielten ein wenig tiefer, mit einen Finger gleitend und neckend über Kakarotto's Mittelfleisch und umkreiste das straffe Loch genau unterhalb es. Niemals genug Druck um es wirklich zu fühlen, es neckte, streichelte und versprach mehr, während der Mund saugte und leckte und schließlich endlich rieb bis kühler Samen seinen Mund überflutete. Der blasse Saiyajin was spasming und cumming und Trulis schluckte alles und erntete jeden Tropfen ab bis Kakarotto erschöpft zurück aufs Bett sackte und atemlos für dringende benötigte Luft keuchte.  
  
Pausierend für einen bloßen Moment um die Ansicht eines benommen Lächelns auf wunderschönen entspannten Zügen zu geniessen, benutzte er starke Hande um den hellhäutigen Mann umzuwenden. Eine muskulöse Rückseite mit fein gemeißelten Schenkeln und Beinen und einen leckeren Hinterteil trafen sein Auge. Und einer lieblichen blauschwarzen Rute mit goldener Spitze, die erregt auf und ab peischte und Turlis ein paar Mal verspielt ins Gesicht schlug. Er fing die Rute und verbarg seine Nase in seidenen Fell. Inhalierte Kakarotto's Duft und zersauste und streichelte das liebliche Saiyajinanhängsel. Mit einen letzten ruffeln liess er das Merkmal Saiyajinischer Würde los. Kurz darauf füllten zwei straffe, glatte Pohälften seine Hände und ein schwaches brummen rumpelte aus einen müden Hals als er die Backen spreizte und überlehnte und die entblößte Haut feucht leckte .Er zog Kakarotto auf seine Knie und drückte dann seine Beine auseinander, so dass er völlig entblößt und ihn ausgesetzt war. Er hielt ihn mit seinen Händen offen, züngelte blasse rosa Haut und plazierte kurze Lecks auf dem bebenden und zitternden Ring aus Muskeln vor ihm. Kakarotto's Geruch war dunkler hier und wie halbbittere Schokolade, Waldenboden und Kampf.  
  
  
  
Bald stöhnte Kakarotto wieder, verlor sich selbst. Verschiedene Empfindungen wirbelten durch ihm so schnell, daß er aufgehörte auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu denken. Es war so lange her, so unendlich lange seit er dieses Art des Vergnügens gehabt hatte. Es mußte in einen anderen Leben gewesen sein. Er hatte es niemals gewagt seine Selbstkontrolle aufzugeben. Nicht mit Chichi. Niemals. Er hätte sie in purer Lust getötet. Nicht mit Bejiita. Bejiita und Sex und sich selbst vollkommen zu verlieren war ein zu gefährlicher Mix. Er konnte nie wissen, ob diesen nicht plötzlich die Lust überkam seinen Todeswunsch für ihn auszuleben.  
Er hatte seit er auf Namek zum Super Saiyajin transformierte die Hoffnung aufgeben jemals jemanden zu finden zu dem er die Kontrolle abgeben könnte. Die pure Ekstase und Kraftlosigkeit, die er nicht sich erlauben konnte, bevor jetzt, fuhren durch ihn und brachten ihn zu ungekannten Orten voller Sensationen. Was ihn einmal jetzt verdammt haben würde, schickten ihn nun auf eine Reise ins Paradies, ins Nirwana. Nur war es ein Paradies so unheimlich viel schöner als das das er seiner Zeit als toter Saiyajin besucht hatte.   
Turles Zunge ringelte sich und fing an, gegen die straffe Öffnung zu stoßen, bis sie unter dem Druck gab und er anfing, Feuchtigkeit herum zu lecken und zu verbreiten. Die glatte nasse Hitze, die ihn eindrang, immer wieder und wieder brauchte ihn zum keuchen und klammern and an die Bettwäsche bis sie zerriß.  
Die Empfindungen machten ihn verrückt, und waren dabei ihn seinen Verstand verlieren zu lassen. Er stöhnte im Protest als Turles zurück zog, nur um zu erbeben als ein eingeschmierter Finger seine Öffnung umkreiste und leicht und sanft aber nur bis in die Öffnung gestoßen wurde und nicht tiefer hinein.  
  
Er versuchte sich selbst zu heben um den Finger tief in sich hinein zu drücken, nur um es nachzulassen, als Turles halb knurrte, halb brüllte. "Nein, halt still!" Als er still lag vertiefte sich die Penetration langsam, drehte und wendete. Schluchzer und flüsterndes Flehen entfliehten ihn. Harsche Worte Antworten ihn.  
  
"Du bist mein Kakarotto. Gewöhn dich besser daran. Ich habe auf dich gewartet für wie mir scheint ein Jahrtausend. All die Zeit durch die dunklen Jahre, der Schuld und Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Hölle. Habe ich auf dich gewartet. Meinen eigenen Super Saiyajin."  
  
Langsam gesellte sich ein weiterer Finger zu den ersten und stießen in ihn begleitet von geknurrten Wörtern des Besitzergreifens und des Liebens. Sinneslos schrie er auf als die Stimulation ihn verließ, nur um etwas anderes wenige Sekunden hungrig in sich aufzunehmen als ihn etwas größeres presentiert wurde. Der brennende, pochende Kopf presste sich seinen Weg in ihn, streckte und strechte ihn fast schmerzvoll und füllte seine Leere. Eine neue Welt war für ihn offen gebrochen. Eine Welt, die ihn in ungeahnte Emotionen und Ekstasen schleuderte. Er hatte kein Konzept von Raum und Zeit mehr. Seine ganze Existenz war das pulsierende Leben in ihm, die starken Hände, die ihn bewegungslos hielten und die Notwendigkeit zu Schreien, die in seiner Kehle kratzte. Er schluchzte in der Erleichterung, als der heiße Körper, der über seinem Rücken gebeugt war, begann, sich langsam zu bewegen.  
  
  
Turles grub seine Finger in blasse Arme während er sich selbst von den immer noch etwas kühleren Körper umfangen liess. Seidene Haut griff ihn und glatte Feuchtigkeit rieb seiner Länge entlang. Seine Selbstkontrolle hing in tausend Fetzen. Er wartete nur Sekunden für Kakarotto sich anzupassen, bevor er ihn herauszog; nur um mit ihn wieder hinein zu gleiten. Kakarotto bog sich ihn entgegen, gebrochene Bitten stürzten von seinen Lippen.  
  
Turles griff blasse Hüften als er seine gesamte Kontrolle aufgab und Forderungen seines Körper nachkam. Das Brennen, welches seine Nerven verbrannte fand ein neues Zuhause in kalten Hafen von sich vor leidenschaft verzerrenden Fleisch. Seine Hüften kippen, um den Winkel zu ändern, erreichte einen bestimmten Punkt, der Kakarottos seinen Kopf zurück werfen liess, zähnefleschend knurrend und flehend. Der starke, schöne Körper von seinem Geliebten gewölbt in Ekstase von goldenen Licht seines Super Saiyajin Level umgeben brach ihn schließlich und als er sich selbst zum letzten Mal in Kakarotto hämmerte, beugte er sich über um scharfe Zähne in eine pfahle, leicht gerötete, Schulter zu graben. Turles ritt Kakarotto wild als der jüngere Saiyajin unter ihn schrie und sich um ihn krümmte. Welle nach Welle aus Vergnügen, Freude, Zwang und Schmerz schlugen ihn so schnell das seine Welt ergraute.   
Seine einzige Wirklichkeit war nun der kühlere Körper unter ihn und das rumbelnde Schnurren eines zufriedengestellten Super Saiyajin welches die Luft erfüllte. Er ächtzte, als Kakrotto sich weg bewegte, aber beruhigte sich schnell wider als der jüngere Saiyajin sich wendete und und zog ihn dicht zu sich. Turles fühlte Kakarottos beruhigende hand, die seine Rückseite auf und ab streichelte. Kakarottos Gehirn hatte schon lange abgeschaltet. Er lief nur noch an Instinkt und das Wollen seines animalischen Saiyajinstinkt war so fordernd und zerrend, daß sich Kakarotto mit einen lauten grollenden Knurren überbeugte und seine Fangzähne in Turlis Schulter vergrub. Abwesend knabberte Goku eine Weile an der Wund und saugte genüßlich das Blut aus ihr.  
Turlis fühlte sich unter Kakrottos Händen entspannen und immer weiter davon treiben, die Ergeinisse des Tages und der heiße Sex mit den Saiyajin seiner schlaflosen Nächte hatte ihn erschöpft. Er hatte nur Zeit für die glühende Hoffnung, daß Kakarotto noch dort war, wenn er aufwachte, bevor Schlaf ihn in seine Armen nahm ihn zum Land der Träume brachte.  
  
  
Kakarotto zitterte, selbst als er fortfuhr, den Mann in seinen Armen zu streichlen. Es gab wenig Wahrscheinlichkeit für ihm zu schlafen, selbst wenn er es wünschte. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden verblüfften ihn einfach.. Er war noch nicht sicher, dass er sich wirklich noch in der selben Realität befand.   
_Der Sex mit Turles war so anders gewesen als der mit Chichi oder Bejiita. Chichi hat mich ständig dabei angeschrien und sich dann gewundert, das ich nicht konnte. Und für Bejiita. Er warf mir eine Beleidung nach der anderen den Kopf an. Jede war erniedrigender als die vorangegange und er hat sich nie um meine Bedürfnisse gekümmert. Und ich! Was habe ich die ganze Zeit getan. Den glücklichen und lächelnden Saiyajin gespielt, der immer zur Stelle ist wenn die Welt untergeht. Ohne mich. Soll es doch jemand anders machen, außerdem kann ich ohnehin nicht. Sex? Turlis? Mit Trulis war schön, aber könnte ich ihn lieben? Baka, Goku. Du hast ihn gebissen. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Bejiita hat recht, ich habe wirklich nur Stroh im Kopf. Für immer und ewig an Trulis gebunden, aber ist das wirklich so ein schlechtes Schicksal? Oder nur bis zum Tod? Oh, man Saiyajinkultur ist komplizierter als ich dachte. Nichts von wegen nur Essen und Kämpfen oder in einigen Fällen Leben auslöschen._  
  
  
Er verschob senkte den Blick auf das warme Gewicht in seinen Armen.Turles lohfarbendes Fleisch kombiniert mit geschmeidiger Muskelstärke. Seine rosigen Lippen waren geschwollen und seine seidenen Haare standen noch wilder ab in alle Richtungen als zuvor._Meine bestimmt auch._ Er ähnelte einen verdroben und verführerischen Mischung aus gefallenen Engel und durchtriebenden Teufel. Der gesamte Mann war sexy, reizvoll und stark. _Schummler_. Die frische lebhafte Erinnerung für was er seine Engerie verbraucht hatte wusch über ihn und er leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Er war vorher immer der Starke gewesen, der Fürsorger, der Aufpasser, und er würde das nicht abgeben, aber jemand zu haben mit den er die Belastung teilen konnte und seinen Drang für Kämpfen müssen verstand würde nicht schlecht sein. Nicht im geringsten. Jemand an der sich selbst lehnen konnte, wenn er Stärke brauchte. _Vielleicht sind meine Saiyajininstinkte gesünder als mein Kopf, mein Herz und meine Seele. Turlis steht mit mir in Bett und kuschelt. Wer hätte gedacht... _  
Instinktiv zog er Turlis fester in seine Arme. Ein tiefes Knurren grollte aus aus ihm. Er würde den Saiyajin in seinen Armen nicht gehen lassen. Er liebte ihn nicht, noch nicht. Aber sie hatten einen Plan für die Zukunft zu machen. Immerhin waren sie auf den Saiyajinweg Verbunden.  
"Stimmt was nicht?"  
Eine schläfrige Stimme unterbrach sein Grübeln. Kakarotto Augen trafen amüsierte onyxfarbende, die ihn einladend anfunkelten. Er lehnte sich hinunter um einen süßen zärtlichen Kuss mit knabbern, lecken und noch mehr lecken, zu teilen. Mit einem Stöhnend zog er weg und fegte abwesend mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, dort schmeckte er den Geschmack des älteren Mannes an sich selbst. Welches ihn zurück zu seinem vorherigen Gedanken brachte.  
"Ich dachte nur an Chichi und Scheidung..."  
Turlis versiegelte seinen Mund mit einen Kuss. "Sag nichts mehr. Ich bin jetzt da. Und ich verpreche dir ich werde dich beschützen und lieben! Und gleich morgen werde ich aufbrechen und die Sache für dich klären!"  
"Aber Turlis, die werden denken du willst...!"  
"Shh, Koi, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken!" Turlis hielt seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen Gokus immer noch sinnlich geschwollenen Lippen.  
  
Turlis beobachtete die Gesichtsausdrücke die über Gokus Gesicht huschten. _Da ist kein Weg, dass dieses miese Weibstück ungestraft davon kommt. Ich bring sie um. Und der Ouji? Wir werden sehen._  
  
  



End file.
